Aftermath: Misa
by Yukirei
Summary: A post chapter 107 Misa centric fic: Breaking the news to Misa. [Spoilers for Page. 107, volume 12]


**Aftermath: Misa - Broken  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Pairing:** Misa x Light  
**Warning:** Spoilers up to Page. 107, Volume 12  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. Death Note belongs to Ohba Tsugumi-sensei and Obata Takeshi-sensei, the creator and artist behind Death Note whom we should thank for bringing us such a wonderful series. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Summary:** A post-chapter 107 Misa-centric fic: Breaking the news to Misa.  
**A/N:** Even though this fic centres on Misa, it's dedicated to both Yagami Light and Misa. I'm sure Misa wouldn't mind. :P  
_

* * *

_

Even after the whirlwind turn of events revealing that Light was Kira and now dead has blown past, there still remains the task of breaking the news to Misa.

"I can do it," Aizawa volunteers as the group of men who make up the Japanese Kira investigation team stand in a solemn ring in the hotel corridor outside Misa's suite.

"No," Matsuda says suddenly. "I'll do it." Following his words, he turns on his heels and strides briskly to the door, as if hesitating will change his mind. Pausing only to draw a deep breath, he presses on the doorbell.

The door opens almost immediately.

"Welcome back!" Misa greets cheerfully as she stands in the doorway, arms spread wide open.

It is painfully obvious that Misa has been impatiently awaiting their return, _Light's_ return.

"Aah?" Misa's arms drop back to her sides in disappointment as her mouth forms an O in surprise. "It's Matsu? Mocchi, Monchicchi and Ide too?" Misa stands aside to let the team in.

_(Mocchi is Mogi; Monchicchi is Aizawa; we see these nicknames in Page 83, volume 10)_

"Sorry, although Misa is very happy to see Matsu, Misa can't hug Matsu anymore," Misa tells Matsuda in an apologetic tone, with doleful eyes that could receive the forgiveness of the hardest man (so Matsuda feels). A smile brightens her face as she continues, "Misa is going to become Light's wife very soon! So, it wouldn't be proper for Misa to hug other men."

Matsuda feels tears welling in his eyes. "Actually, Misa Misa--"

"Where's Light?" Misa peers out into the empty corridor after the last of the investigation team has entered. She turns back to the men standing around the door, none of whom are making any move to settle down on the plush sofa that the luxurious suite offers. "Is he coming later tonight?"

"Um..." Matsuda begins.

"Oh! Has Kira finally been caught? Is Light staying behind to interrogate him?" Misa asks excitedly as she closes the door.

"Well, it's not exactly wrong to say that Kira has been caught, but..."

"Yay!" Misa lets out a whoop of joy and grins, pumping a fist into the air. "Light's victory! Misa knew Light would win! Anyone who dares to challenge Misa's Light will go _Down_!" Misa pushes out her hand, thumb jerking towards the floor in emphasis of her last word.

"Actually..."

"Now that Light is no longer troubled over the Kira case, Misa and Light can _finally_ get married free from worries and live happily ever after!" Misa twirls in joy.

"Misa," Aizawa cut in, unable to bear the sight of Misa cheering any longer. "Yagami Light is dead."

Misa stops abruptly mid-twirl. She stares at Aizawa with widened eyes. "Monchicchi is joking, right?"

Aizawa looks back at her gravely.

Suddenly, Misa bursts into giggles. "Of course Monchicchi is joking. But Misa thinks it's a bad joke." A perplexed frown creases Misa's brows. "Monchicchi isn't good at telling jokes."

"Misa Misa, what Aizawa said is true!" Matsuda finally manages to complete a full sentence.

Misa whirls on Matsuda.

"Matsu is lying!" she accuses fiercely. "Light can't be-" her voice catches. "Light can't be..."

Misa breaks off as she slowly turns, staring in turn at each of the grim faces around her, paying no heed to the tears that fall disobediently from her eyes.

"Mocchi, Misa believes in you," Misa finally stops at the man who has been her manager for the past weeks and was long known for his honesty. "Tell Misa, is it true...?"

Wordlessly, Mogi gives a single nod.

Misa freezes. Her eyes lose their focus as she stares at some point past Mogi, tears flowing in an endless stream to the floor, a tap someone forgot to turn off.

The seconds that tick by on the wall clock are exceptionally loud in the quiet room.

All of a sudden, Misa throws her head back, squeezing her eyes shut as she screams, shattering the silence.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTT TTT!"

Everyone startles.

Misa's knees fold. And she is suddenly sitting on the floor, a puppet whose strings have abruptly been cut and will move no more.

"LIIIIIIIIIGGGGHHTT! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGHHTT! LIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGHHTTT!"

Over and over again, Misa calls for Light in relentless, heartwrenching wails. As if calling his name with all her might will bring him back to her side once more.

"Misa Misa..." Matsuda steps forward to comfort her, but Ide stops him with a restraining hand on the other's outstretched arm, shaking his head quietly when Matsuda glances back.

The four men watch silently as Misa screams herself hoarse.

At last, as if she has finally run out of steam, Misa falls forward, hands pressed into the soft carpet, shoulders heaving, blond hair falling over her face.

"Light told Misa... to wait here... obediently for the... time being," Misa sobs breathlessly. "And Misa did! Misa was a very good girl... and waited obediently for Light... to come and pick Misa up! Misa did exactly as Light said! Why wouldn't Light come!"

Her fingers curl, clutching fruitlessly at the short hairs of the carpet. "Why wouldn't Light come back! Misa was a very good girl! Why wouldn't Light come back!..."

Suddenly, Misa lifts her head.

"Kira killed Light."

Her hand clenches into a trembling fist on the carpet.

She gets to her feet, swaying unsteadily, a murderous, determined glint in her tear-brimmed, bloodshot eyes. "Misa will find Kira and kill him to avenge Light! Let Misa join your investigation team!"

"Misa, that is impossible," Aizawa says.

"Why? Misa will be a very good investigator! Misa can act. Misa can offer to be Kira's spokesperson! And Kira wouldn't suspect Misa because Misa is an idol!"

"We already know who Kira is."

"Have you caught him?" Misa presses on immediately.

"Yes."

"Has he been sentenced to death? Is he dead?" Misa questions vindictively, venom dripping from her voice.

She is met with stunned silence.

"_Light_ is Kira!" Matsuda bursts out, tears spilling from his own eyes.

Misa gasps sharply and falls silent.

"Matsuda!" Aizawa and Ide shout in unison.

"N said we were not to tell anybody," Aizawa reproves.

"Misa isn't just 'anybody'!" Matsuda protests emotionally. "As Light's fiancee, she has the right to know!"

"But have you considered--"

"Light is Kira?...".

All eyes turn watchfully upon Misa at the hoarse whisper.

A ghost of a smile plays on Misa's lips despite the tears that continue to stream down her cheeks.

"...Light is truly Misa's hero..."

No one says a single word in response.

---

The investigation team leaves soon after at Misa's request, Matsuda rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand as they exit the suite. The last one to step out, Aizawa casts a final glance at Misa as he closes the door behind him. Misa remains sitting on the floor, eyes glazed over; she is still crying noiselessly, like a broken doll.

----------------------------- -broken-end- ----------------------------------

Date written: 28 February 2007  
Last edited: 24 March 2007

**Post-fic A/N:**  
In some sense, this is actually a Light-mourning piece. :P I wrote it immediately after reading volume 12.

With regards to Misa... I view Misa fondly. When she first appeared, I had disliked her and how she stupidly foiled Light's plans. But slowly, she touched me with the way she was willing to give up anything for Light. Looking at it from one angle, it was plain stupidity. Yet from another view, how many people could really put everything into love to the extent of giving up their lives? Misa loves and hates with all her heart. And I can see, despite having taken hundreds, thousands of lives, why Rem said she was innocent.

Accompanying art can be found on my website's Gallery: Death Note section. (Also, taking requests for Death Note fanart if anyone's interested. Details on my website - link in my profile.)

Feedback and concrit are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
